grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Shotgun
For Shotgun in Chapter Two, go here! The Shotgun is a weapon released in the 1.4 Update. It appears in every difficulty, like the Crossbow. However, it spawns as disassembled parts. The three parts are as follows: *The Barrel with the holder. *The Trigger, the center body and the lever to open the barrel. *The Buttstock. The Player has to find the three parts and place them on the blueprint located at the Garage one by one. When it has been assembled, it becomes a weapon. The player can load it with a shell to use against Granny. Twelve shells are located in the house (see below). The shotgun is the most powerful weapon in the game. When Granny is shot with the shotgun, she will be knocked out instantly, unlike the Crossbow. As of the 1.5 update, Granny is knocked out for a longer time when using the shotgun. Although it is the most powerful weapon in the game, its ammunition is also limited (12 shells). When the ammunition is used against Granny, the player will do the recoil animation and eject the ammo shell out. After that, the barrel will be empty until the player reloads it with another one. Time-out Description and Appearance The shotgun appears to be a long single-barreled Lupara ''when assembled. Lupara is an Italian word used to refer to a sawn-off shotgun of the break-open type. Although sawn-off shotguns have multiple short barrels, this one has only 1 long barrel. Uses * Knocking Granny out for 30 (15 for Extreme) more seconds than the Crossbow * Killing the Spider and Crow * Shooting (and exploding) the Gasoline Can Uses that can also be achieved with the Crossbow: * Knocking the Screwdriver down * Opening the Sewer Cell *Shooting the Red Button Locations of Shotgun Parts and Ammo If a part of the shotgun appears in one of these locations listed below, the other parts are found in the locations that are in the same row. There are a total of 12 ammunition in the house. Note that only the first 3 shells in the Garage can be found at the start of the game; the other 9 spawn after the shotgun is fully assembled. * 3 spawn in the Garage, on the Shotgun workbench. * 3 spawn in Bedroom 1, above the drawers. * 3 spawn next to the TV. * 3 spawn on the little table in the Special Room. Trivia *If the player looks at the Blueprint, this weapon is identified as a "''Single barrel shotgun". *With 6 in total, the Shotgun is the item with most uses in-game. *Unlike the Crossbow, when the player fires it, Granny will be attracted to the sound. *Oddly, it is not possible to kill Granny, even with a shotgun. *Like the Crossbow, it can knock the Screwdriver in the can off the upstairs shelf due to its tremendous force. *The shotgun can only be loaded with one ammo at a time. *The shotgun generally takes more effort to put together than to find the Weapon Key, with the exception of preset #1 where it is found in the Playhouse, but it is slightly more powerful to balance this. *Since Version 1.5, Granny will be gone for a little bit longer compared to other methods of eliminating her, making it more helpful despite being more tedious to assemble. *It can be used to detonate the Gasoline Can remotely, causing an explosion that is hazardous to both Granny and the player. If Granny is hit, she will be knocked out for the same amount of time as a direct shot with a shell, but if the player is too close, it will send them to the next day. *The shotgun can be used to shoot the button that traps the Spider, but it requires the player to be much nearer to the button than if they had used the Crossbow instead. *Currently, the Shotgun is the only weapon that can be used to kill the Spider and the Crow. *The shotgun can be used to kill the spider permanently, provided it is shot in close proximity and it isn't inside of its nest. Otherwise, the gunshot will just wake it up and promptly dish out karma for the player's failure. **The only item in the game with the potential to kill the Spider is the Shotgun, because an explosion from the Gasoline Can is completely harmless to it. *There is a Glitch that can occur where the Shotgun is unable to be fired or reloaded after being dropped while loaded. *There is another glitch where when you drop the Shotgun, it starts jumping. *The Shotgun can hang on the ceiling in the Sewer if dropped. *On Preset #1, the Shotgun is required to beat the game, if without the use of glitches, since: **The Hammer is in the Well, which requires the Winch Handle. **The Winch Handle is in the Sewer Cell, which requires a Tranquilizer Dart or a round of Ammunition to open. **The Tranquilizer Dart, as well as the Crossbow, requires the Weapon Key, which is in the Cogwheel Safe. **The Red Cogwheel is in the Baby Room, which requires a Hammer. ***This means the Crossbow and the Tranquilizer Darts are in no way accessible, so the only option to break this "lock paradox" is to use the Shotgun. However, the Red Cogwheel can be accessed using the glitch where you drop an item near the planks to lure Granny knock them off. *The shotgun's unloading animation is unrealistic, because if the shell is ejected in the direction of the player, it should result in a burn because of its temperature after priming the gunpowder inside. Gallery Shotgunblueprint.jpg|The Shotgun's blueprint and its 3 ammo Shotguncombined.jpg|The Shotgun assembled Shotgunclose.jpg|The Shotgun up close Shotgununloaded.jpg|The player holding the unloaded Shotgun Shotgunloaded.jpg|The Player holding the loaded Shotgun 90E1308A-D65E-40FA-9E52-511134F49850.png Screenshot_20190502-190928.png|Shotgun glitched on the ceiling Screenshot_20190502-190240.png|Wow Which do you prefer more, Crossbow or Shotgun? Crossbow Shotgun Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Tools Category:Version 1.4 Category:Basement Level 2 Category:Shotgun Parts